Quand deux hommes rencontrent deux êtres diffèrent
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Quand Duo et Quatre sont frères et vivent dans la forêt, Heero et Trowa sont des ados travaillant pour des mercenaires qui eux travaillent pour un big boss qui s'appelle... WUFFY! bonne lecture à vous!
1. Quand deux hommes rencontrent deux êtres

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **:

**Genre **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,…

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas !!!!!! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic !!!! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 !!!!!! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic !!!!! Je sais, je suis sadique !!!!! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !!!!

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !!!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !!!!

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !!

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

Bon, place à la lecture !!!

**Quand deux hommes rencontrent deux êtres différents d'eux.**

Chapitre 1 : A la chasse des êtres vivant dans les bois

Dans une grande forêt verdoyante, calme à ses moments, on entendit des cris joyeux et des rires ! En effet, deux jeunes adolescents courraient à travers cette dernière. Le premier avait de longs cheveux couleur miel et natté. Ses yeux étaient améthyste. Il portait, pour habit, un pantalon noir, moulant et un tee-shirt lui aussi noir et moulant. Quant au second, il avait les cheveux court et aussi blond que le blé, les yeux de couleur turquoise. Lui, portait un pantalon bleu ciel et une chemise blanche. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers un arbre coucher et s'installèrent confortablement. Ils se mirent à califourchon sur ce tronc étant ainsi face à face. Le jeune au longs cheveux de miel était plus grand que celui au couleur de blé.

-On fait quoi maintenant, Quatre ? Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux de miel.

-Duo ! Dit Quatre. As-tu oublié que père nous attend !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Il veut nous expliquer les règles de la tribu !

-Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les règle…

-Tout comme toi petit frère !

-Oui, je l'avoue, mais comme mère nous a dis avant de mourir… Dit Quatre avec une lueur triste au fond de ses beaux yeux turquoise. Il faut écouter ce que va nous enseigner notre père si nous voulons survivre dans ce monde !

-Et tout ça parce qu'on est diffèrent ! Dit Quatre, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais je ne regrette rien !

-Moi non plus, moi non plus, Quat-Chan ! Ou peut-être le fait de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec les humains !

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais bien voulut vivre avec eux… Mais d'après ce que nous a raconté les anciens, se sont des barbares qui ne nous tues que pour leur plaisir de chasser !!

-Mmmm !! Bon, faut rentrer sinon…

-On sera puni !!!!!!!! Cria Quatre avec un grand sourire. Et j'ai pas envie de devoir rester enfermé dans ma chambre !

-Oui, sans pouvoir voir ta belle petite frimousse !! Dit Duo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Duo regarda son frère atteindre un rouge approchant celui des tomates bien mure et sourit. Il aimait beaucoup le charrier sur sa beauté.

-Toi aussi t'as une belle frimousse, grand frère !! Dit Quatre en souriant.

Se fut au tour de Duo de concurrencer les tomates. Les deux frères s'aimaient vraiment et adoraient se charrier.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe se composant de deux adolescents et de trois adultes, les regardaient. L'un des adultes dit :

-Trowa, Heero, vous restez ici ! James, Grane et moi, allons capturer ses deux êtres des bois !!! Si jamais ils viennent dans votre direction…

-On sait, coupa Heero, on le choppe !

-Bien ! Regardez, ils se lèvent ! Maintenant, Grane, James, on se disperse et vite !

Duo et Quatre sautèrent du tronc pour atterrir sur le sol de la forêt puis commencèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes les entourent. James, étant devant eux, Granes, à droite et Jones à gauche.

-Shit ! Dit Duo, en les regardant s'avancer vers eux, effrayer.

-Duo, dit Quatre, fuis !

-Pas sans toi !

-Ecoute, je vais les emmener vers le lac, et toi, tu vas prévenir père !

-Non, c'est à moi de le faire, je suis l'aîné !

-Je sais, et c'est pour cela que tu ne doit pas être capturer car tu va succéder père alors fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît !

-Bon, ok, mais promet-moi de faire attention à toi, petit frère ! Je veux te retrouver en un seul morceau !

-Promis ! Mais si y'a quelques choses, ne te retourne pas !

Le blond vit son frère faire oui puis le regarda courir en direction de James, puis voyant personne derrière lui, courut de ce côté.

Trowa et Heero, eux, regardaient les deux adolescents qui allaient vers James. Ils les virent s'arrêter quand leurs collègues sortirent et s'avancèrent vers eux. Ils aperçurent le brun parler au blond puis après quelques minutes, virent le brun se diriger vers James et sauter avec souplesse au-dessus de ce dernier et continuer à courir une fois les pieds sur le sol de la forêt. Ils virent le blond courir dans leur direction et se préparèrent à l'attraper.

Quatre, lui, courrait sans le savoir vers les deux adolescents qui l'attendaient de pieds ferme. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil derrière lui pour voir si les trois adultes le suivaient. Il arriva au niveau de deux adolescents et il se fit capturer par un filet lancer par les deux adolescents. Il se débattait comme il pouvait puis Heero lui donna un coup sur la nuque et Quatre sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 1 !!!!!**

Bon, un chapitre de bouclé et une autre fic de commencer !!!!

Duo : Celle-là tu l'as depuis longtemps !!!

Je sais, mais je l'ai retrouvé au fond de l'ordi !!!!

Duo : Et t'as décidé de la mettre !!!!!

Vi !!!!!!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et laissez moi des rewiews pour me dire si je mets la suite ou pas !!!!!


	2. Que se passetil quand un prince dispara

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **:

**Genre **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,…

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas !!!!!! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic !!!! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 !!!!!! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic !!!!! Je sais, je suis sadique !!!!! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !!!!

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !!!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !!!!

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !!

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

Bon, place à la lecture !!!

Chapitre 2: Que se passe-t-il quand un prince disapraît?

Duo, lui, courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait à travers la forêt pour rentré au village ou il vivait. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment blanc, avec des colonnes soutenant un toit mais n'ayant pas de mur et ainsi, on voyait la forêt depuis l'intérieur de cet édifice. Duo grimpa rapidement les marches et courut à l'intérieur. Il arriva devant un homme assit sur un trône, avec deux filles, assise, elles aussi sur un trône. Cet homme avait les cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Duo, les yeux turquoise, et des vêtements de soie. La première des filles avait de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux améthyste, quant à la deuxième, elle avait les cheveux couleur de miel et les yeux de couleur turquoise. Elles portaient toutes les deux des longues robe leur arrivant en bas des pieds, l'une mauve et l'autre bleu ciel. Duo s'agenouilla devant le roi puis ce dernier dit :

-Tu as faillit être en retard, Duo ! Ou est ton frère ?

-Père, Quatre… Quatre est en danger !

-Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, dit ce dernier inquiet pour son fils.

Duo expliqua tout à son père. Une fois le récit finit, le roi dit au deux filles assises à ses côté :

-Wendy, Andy, je veux que vous alliez dans vos chambres et vous n'en sortez pas !

-Bien, père !

Il regarda ses deux filles partirent en direction de leur chambre. Une fois que les deux jeunes filles n'étaient plus en vue, il se leva et sortit du palais, suivit de son fils. Il appela ses troupes, en rugissant puis dit une fois qu'elle fut là :

-Ecoutez-moi, des hommes ont osé s'en prendre à mes fils et doivent avoir pris mon fils, Quatre comme prisonnier ! Je vous demande de le retrouver et de me le ramener sains et sauf !

-Vous pouvez compter sur mes hommes, votre majesté, le jeune prince Quatre vous sera rendu ! Dit un des hommes.

Cet homme était grand, les cheveux bruns, courts, en bataille, les yeux marron et habillé d'un short et d'un maillot moulant.

-Je vous fais confiance, général Kurt !

C'est vrai que je peux compter sur eux… il y a de cela quelques temps avant que je ne monte sur le trône à la place de mon père, il y a eut un guerre entre les humains et nous. Les soldats se sont battus vaillamment pour mon père et aussi pour notre royaume, le seul endroit où nous pouvions vivre en paix jusqu'à se jour…

-Je vous en remercie votre grandeur, dit Kurt en me sortant de mes sombres pensées

-Duo vous accompagnera et vous montrera ou ils étaient la dernière…

-Père, on devrait partir ! Coupa Duo.

-Oui, protéger mon fils et faites attention à vous !

-Oui, votre majesté. Soldat, vous avez entendu ce que viens de dire notre roi, alors vous cinq vous protégerez le prince, vous, dit-il en montrant un vingtaine de soldats, vous protègerez le royaume et vous autres, vous chercherez le prince Quatre !

-On peut y aller, général Kurt ? Demanda Duo.

Duo vit Kurt faire oui. Duo, entouré des cinq soldats et de Kurt, partit là où il avait laissé son frère.

Trowa avait rattrapé le corps de Quatre avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il regarda ce petit être qu'il tenait dans les bras, et en le voyant ainsi, avec des mèches tombant sur ses yeux, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un ange et non pas a un monstre. Il pensa, en le voyant ainsi, qu'il ne pouvait faire de mal à quelqu'un. Heero, lui, pensa au deuxième être qui c'était enfuis un peu avant et se dit qu'il allait sûrement revenir avec des renforts puis entendit Jones dire :

-Faut partir, je suppose que l'autre garçon va ramener des renforts pour ce garçon !

-T'as raison, Jones, dit James, on rentre au camp !

-Au fait, Trowa, Heero, vous avez fais du bon travail, je vous félicite !

-Hn ! Fit Heero.

-Merci, fit Trowa.

James, suivit de Grane et de Jones partirent pour leur campement, laissant Trowa porter Quatre. Heero restait près de Trowa et regardait le petit être que ce dernier portait dans ces bras. En voyant sa frimousse, il pensa comme Trowa, qu'une frimousse comme celle-là ne pouvait pas faire autant de mal qu'avait raconté leur "patron". Heero regarda Trowa et fit oui de la tête. En effet, les deux garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et se comprenaient rien qu'en se regardant. Arrivé au campement, James alla sous une tente, Grane, sous une, se trouvant à côté de James et Jones se retourna et dit à Trowa et Heero :

-Mettez ce monstre dans la grande cage accrocher au camion, et aller vous reposez ensuite !

Jones se retourna et partit sous sa tente se trouvant à côté de James, mettant ainsi fin à l'ordre donné. Trowa regarda Heero puis tous les deux allèrent au camion, déposer Quatre. Une fois fait, ils allèrent sous une tente car leur patron leur en avait donné qu'une et donc, la partageait. Cela ne dérangeait en aucun cas les deux garçons. Ils s'allongèrent et regardèrent le haut de la tente. Le silence s'était installer, mais Trowa le rompis pour demander :

-Heero ?

-Hn ? Demanda celui-ci en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu crois qu'il puisse faire autant de mal qu'on dit nos patrons ?

-Pour être honnête, j'en s'ai rien !

-Mais pourtant…

-Oui, je sais, il a un visage d'ange !!! Dit ce dernier en souriant.

-Hm !

-Bon nuit Trowa.

-Bonne nuit Heero.

Les deux garçons fermèrent leurs yeux et s'endormirent en pensent un à Duo et l'autre à Quatre...

Une fois Duo et les soldats arriver sur le lieu ou il se trouvait avec son frère plusieurs minutes avant, ils ne virent personne et l'inquiétude de Duo et de Kurt augmenta. Ce dernier dit :

-Prince, vous nous avez bien dis que votre frère a conduit au lac ces trois personnes ?

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais…

-Bien, Lirh, Farh et Tram !

-Oui, monsieur, dirent ces trois derniers.

Lirh était blond, Farh avait les cheveux de couleur noir et Tram de couleur de miel.

-Je veux que vous allié au lac voir si le prince Quatre y est avec les agresseurs, et s'ils y sont, l'un de vous…

-Bien, mon général, on y va tout de suite.

**Voilà, fin du chapitre2 !!!!!**

Bon,le chapitre 2de bouclé!!!!

Duo : T'aurais pu la mettre plus tôt !!!

Nan, parce que j'étais à l'école!!!!

Duo : Ah vi c'est vrai et en plus t'étais en internat!!!!!!

Ouais, mais la j'ai deux semaine de stage, donc, deux semaine ou je pourrais mettre un chapitre ou deux...

J'espère que le chapitre vous aplu.Laissez-moi des rewiews pour me dire si je mets la suite ou pas et si elle vous plaît, bien sur!!!!!


	3. A la recherche du prince perdu?

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **:

**Genre **: Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,…

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas !!!!!! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic !!!! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 !!!!!! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic !!!!! Je sais, je suis sadique !!!!! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !!!!

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !!!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !!!!

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !!!!

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !!

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

(C'est bien le copier coller, n'empêche !!!! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Florinoir** Merci pour ta rewiew qui ma fait très plaisir, et tu vas voir que quand ils veulent, ils peuvent être très gentil!!!!! Et merci aussi, pour tes encouragement car je vais en avoir besoin!!!!!

**Yami Shino:** Merci pour ta rewiew et voila donc la suite!!!! Et je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic originale et interressante, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!!!!

**kamara62**: Merci pour ta rewiew, tu verra, Duo et Quatre sont... très spéciaux, mais je ne te donne pas plus de détail, tu le verras par toi!!!

Bon, place à la lecture !!!

Chapitre3 : A la recherche du prince perdu ?

Les trois soldats coururent vers le lac. Arrivé là-bas, ils se séparèrent et en firent vite le tour grâce à leur agilité, leur rapidité et aussi à leur intelligence. Ne voyant nul part de trace de lutte ou de course, les trois soldats retournèrent vers le général et Lirh dit :

-Mon général, nous n'avons rien trouvé !

-Mon général, cria un autre soldat, venez voir, il y a des traces, ici !

Le général, suivit de Duo et des trois soldats allèrent vers le guerrier qui venait de les appeler. Arriver près de ce dernier, Duo regarda les traces et reconnut ceux de son frère et le dit à Kurt.

-Donc, d'après ces carrées, je peux vous dire, prince Duo, que votre frère a été capturé !

-Faut le retrouver ! Cria Duo hors de lui car il pensait que c'était de sa faute.

-Mais… Commença le général.

-Pas de mais, coupa Duo, mon père, le roi de la cité, vous a demandé de retrouver son fils et de le ramener sain et sauf ! Alors exécuter cet ordre et immédiatement.

Le général Kurt obéit à son prince qui lui faisait peur avec ses yeux qui avaient viré sur le noir et ordonna à tous les soldats de retrouver le prince Quatre. La nuit approchait et les soldats continuaient tout de même leur recherche. Le général alla près de Duo et lui dit :

-Mon prince, vous devriez vous reposer un peu !

-Pas avant qu'on est retrouvé mon frère !

-Ecoutez mon prince, dit Kurt doucement, je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais vous devez vous reposer et reprendre des forces si jamais on venait à retrouver votre frère et que vous deviez vous battre !

-Oui, t'as raison ! Bon, si y'a du nouveau j'suis sur l'arbre, là-bas !

Il vit Kurt faire oui de la tête, avec un sourire victorieux et y alla. Kurt savait ce qu'il fallait dire à son prince pour le faire se reposer et ceci avait marcher puisqu'il sauta et s'assit sur la plus grosse branche, dos contre le tronc et allongea ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux puis s'endormit.

Quatre se réveilla dans la nuit et resta un moment allonger, regardant autour de lui et en essayant de savoir ou il était et savoir aussi pourquoi il était enfermé. Soudain, il se rappela la discussion avec son frère, de l'attaque et de deux jeunes adolescents puis le trou noir. Il vit deux ombres s'approcher du camion puis put distinguer les deux adolescents qui l'avait capturé. Ils se releva et recula dans un coin de la cage, pour se rassoire et se recroqueviller tout en regardant les deux adolescents qui le fixait. Il vit le plus grand partir et revenir avec quelques choses dans ses mains mais ne voyait pas ce que c'était de la où il était. Il le vit approcher de la cage, l'ouvrir, entrer à l'intérieur et s'approcher de lui. Heero avait laissé faire son ami de toujours, sachant pertinemment qu'il savait y faire avec les animaux ou des êtres sauvages puis avait refermé la porte de la cage derrière son ami. Trowa s'avança près de Quatre et ce dernier, le voyant trop proche à son goût, grogna. Heero et Trowa furent surpris d'entendre Quatre grogner car même des êtres sauvages ne grognaient pas, mais parlaient, tout comme eux. Les deux adolescents se souvinrent que Jones et les deux autres disaient que Quatre était un monstre…

-N'ai pas peur, je t'apporte un peu de nourriture !

-Grrrrrrr, fit Quatre.

-Ne t'approche pas de trop Trowa, dit Heero, on ne sait jamais ! Il a les instincts des animaux sauvages !

-T'inquiète pas Heero, Dit Trowa, il a juste peur de nous !

Quatre comprenait parfaitement se que disait les deux adolescents devant lui. Trowa s'approchait toujours de lui, mais ne lui fit rien car il sentait et voyait aux gestes que Trowa faisait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il regarda tous les gestes attentivement qu'effectuait Trowa de peur qu'il lui fasse du mal puis, voyant la viande devant lui, la prit et mordit dedans. Trowa en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus et s'asseoir à côté de cet ange blond, comme le pensait un peu plus tôt les deux garçons. Trowa caressa la chevelure blonde de Quatre et ce dernier releva les yeux vers ceux de Trowa. Là, ce dernier fut surpris des saphirs appartenant à ce jeune garçon. Mais pouvait-il le considérer comme un jeune garçon ? Quatre lui aussi fut surpris de voir la couleur des yeux de Trowa.

"Aussi vert que l'émeraude que maman nous a donné à Duo et à moi, quelques jours avant… avant sa mort !"

Il les rabaissa sur la viande, releva ses yeux sur Trowa puis tendit la viande à ce dernier. Il fut surpris de voir Quatre faire ce geste qui veux dire, pour les animaux, qu'ils avaient confiance en l'autre. C'st vrai que Trowa avait une présence rassurante pour le blond et se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, même si ce dernier avait aider les trois hommes à le capturer. Trowa, lui, fut heureux que cet ange blond lui fasse confiance, même s'il l'avait capturé. Il le prit, sachant déjà qu'elle goût avait la viande cru, pour l'avoir déjà goûter avec un lion du cirque dans lequel il travaillait quand il ne faisait pas son métier de mercenaire, mordit dans le bout de viande et ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Quatre, en voyant ça, sourit, mais rigolais intérieurement et dit:

-T'es bien un humain toi!!!

-Tu...tu parles!!! S'exclama Trowa stupéfait.

-Oui, et je vous comprends aussi! Dit-il en lui souriant.

**Fin du chapitre 3 !!!!!!!**

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini !!!!! Je devrais peut-être avancé l'autre aussi, mais…

Duo : Elle est coincé pour une scène !!!!! C'est super marrant de la voir s'énervé après ses frères alors qu'ils ont rien fait !!!

Dis que c'est des anges et que je suis la méchante vilaine sorcière !

Duo : C'est ça !

Les 4 G.boys : Il tiens à mourir jeunes, lui !!!

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Les 4 G.boys : A ton avis ?

Duo : Parce que j'ai dis que c'était une sorcière ?

Les 4 G.boys : Oui !

Ecoutez, vous savez, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! Et pis pour infos, Duo, ce sont eux qui venait m'emmerder dans ma chambre alors que j'essayait d'écrire !

Enfin, bon, rewiews, pliz !!!!!! Dite si vous voulez la suite ou pas !!!!!


	4. Un être blessé, un homme qui le soigne

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,…

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique -p

**Disclaimer :** Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

(C'est bien le copier coller, n'empêche ! )

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

Florinoir: Je te remercie encore une fois pour tes encouragements et voilà donc la suite que tu attendais! kisu

blurp3: J'espère aussi que mon blocage passera! Je suis contente que tu me dise que tu aimes bien le débt, ca me fait très plaisir! voilà donc le chapitre suivant! kisu.

kitycat: Contente que tu touve ma fic super génial! bon, j'ai enfin décider de mettre la suite! kisu

Yami Shino: Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour mettre la suite de cette fic, mais j'étais a cour d'idée! Enfin, le principale c'est que je la mette! Kiss.

kamara62: T'es pas la seule, moi aussi j'aurais aimer être là quand Quatre lui a parler! Je crois que je me serais très bien marrer! Kissu.

**Bon, place à la lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Un etre blessé, un homme qui s'en occupe…

Quatre vit Trowa se lever et s'en aller. Il vit ce dernier sortir de la cage, refermer la porte de cette dernière et aperçut Trowa rejoindre Heero puis aller sous ça tente, suivit de son ami. Quelques minutes après, Jones sortit de la sienne et alla vers la cage ou était Quatre. Il y entra et le voyant, Quatre grogna. Jones sourit puis s'avança. Il était à quelques centimètres de Quatre, essaya de le toucher, mais ce dernier le mordit.

-Ahhhhhh ! Hurla-t-il. Sale monstre !

Les deux adultes et les deux adolescents sortirent et virent Jones dans la cages de Quatre et lui donnant des coups violents. Quatre les recevait en criant de douleur, puis celle-ci trop forte, s'évanouis. Heero et Trowa allèrent arrêter Jones qui continuait à le frapper alors qu'il venait de s'évanouir. Heero fit sortirent Jones de cette cage et laissa Trowa s'occuper de Quatre. Une fois en dehors de la cage, Jones retira violemment son bras de l'étreinte d'Heero et rejoignit James et Grane pour ensuite allez sous sa tente, avec les deux autres. Heero les regarda entrez dans la tente de Jones puis retourna auprès de son ami et le vit s'occuper du jeune blond.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Tu peux aller préparer le nécessaire pour le soigner ?

-Tu vas le sortir de la cage ?

-Pour le soigner, oui !

-Et tu as penser à Grane ?

-Je m'en fiche ! N'oublis pas ce qu'a dis le grand patron, ramenez-moi un de ces êtres vivant et blesser le moins possible !

-Oui, je le sais bien, mais si Grane ou les deux autres l'apprennent, on est mal ! Mais bon, je vais aller tout de même te préparer tout le matériel nécessaire et je t'attendrais à l'intérieur !

-D'accord et merci, Heero !

-Hn !

Heero partit, entra sous sa tente et installa le matériel nécessaire pour soigner le jeune blond. Quand à ce dernier, il était toujours évanouis, alors Trowa le porta et l'emmena sous sa tente à lui et Heero. Une fois entrer, Trowa put voir que son ami de toujours avait tout installé. Il allongea le jeune blond sur son lit de fortune qui n'était autre qu'un lit de camps et regarda toutes les blessures pour soigner les plus importantes en première.

-Alors ? Demanda Heero.

-Alors il a quelques égratignures, une importante blessure à la jambe droite et aussi une au côte, vu la couleur…

-Montre ! S'exclama Heero, en poussant légèrement Trowa pour regarder les côtes de Quatre. C'est même plutôt moche ! Reprit-il après avoir regarder et faisant une grimace.

-Mmm !

-Ecoute, je vais faire mon rapport au grand patron et je lui envois immédiatement !

-Mmmm !

Heero partit taper son rapport et l'envoyer au grand patron une fois finit pendant que Trowa soignait Quatre. Il avait commencer par soigner sa jambe qui était, soit dit en passant en sang. Il la nettoya pour pouvoir bien voir l'étendu de la blessure qui le fit grimacer en la voyant. Heureusement, il ne fallait pas le recoudre, mais fallait quand même faire un pansement pour que cela cicatrise. Une fois le pansement fait, Trowa enleva entièrement la chemise du blond et lui soigna ses côtes en appliquant de la pommade. Une fois terminé, il lui banda et s'attaqua au petites égratignures ou il fallait juste nettoyer le sang qui en coulait. Une fois qu'il eut tout finit, il regarda du côté de son meilleur ami puis se décida à ranger le matériel qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner Quatre. Une fois tout ceci ranger, il retourna auprès de Quatre et le regarda en se demandant pourquoi il avait attaqué Jones.

-Alors ? Demanda Heero.

-Hm ?

-Tu l'as soigné ? Demanda Heero en soupirant de voir son ami si peu bavard.

-Oui, je lui ai nettoyé sa jambe et la lui ai bandée ! Pour ses côtes, j'ai mis de la pommades et lui ai bandé aussi !

-Bien… Commença Heero.

Mais il fut couper par des "bip bip bip". Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers l'ordinateur portable d'Heero et ils s'aperçurent que c'était une communication. Heero alla tout de suite répondre et s'aperçut que c'était son grand patron.

-Bonjour Heero ! Je viens de recevoir ton rapport dans lequel tu mentionnes que vous avez attrapez un de ces êtres, mais qu'il est blessé assez gravement ! Pourrais-je avoir des explications ? Demanda le grand patron durement.

-Nous avons capturer un de ces êtres, comme le mentionne mon rapport, nous avons essayer de ne pas le blesser en l'attrapant chose qui a été dure, mais Trowa et moi, nous y sommes tout de même arriver !

-Vous venez de me dire que vous ne l'avez pas blesser en le capturant, alors comment ? Demanda le grand patron qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-J'allais y venir, le soir même, après que Trowa et moi avons apporté de la viande crue à cette être, Jones est allé le voir ensuite, nous avons entendu cette créature hurler de douleur, alors nous sommes sortit et Trowa ainsi que moi avons vu Jones le battre !

-Savez-vous pourquoi Jones le battait ?

-Non, je suis désolé, nous étions dans notre tente à se moment.

-Croyez-vous que cet être est attaqué Jones et que ce dernier se soit défendus ?

-Non, Dit Trowa, si cet être a mordu Jones, c'est que ce dernier a fait un geste brusque envers cet être.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur, Trowa ? Demanda le grand patron, en arquant un sourcil.

-Car il agît comme un animal sauvage !

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Eh, ben…

-Pas la peine de me mentir ! Dit durement le grand patron.

-Trowa est entré dans la cage pour lui apporté la viande crue, et est resté quelques minutes auprès de cet être, Dit Heero.

-Il ne ta pas attaqué, Trowa ?

-Non, reprit ce drenier, il ne m'a pas attaqué car il sentait et voyait à mes gestes qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, que je ne lui ferais aucun mal !

-Donc, vous me dites qu'il n'est pas si cruelle que m'a dit Jones dans son rapport ?

-Non, monsieur, cet être n'est en aucun cruelle, sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu m'asseoir à ses côtés et je ne serais pas en face de vous en train de vous parlez !

-Et comment as-tu sus, qu'il te faisait confiance ?

-Je pense que vous savez que quand un animal partage son repas avec vous…

-Oui, donc, il a confiance en toi !

-Oui !

-Si par exemple, je veux qu'il reste sous votre tente pendant quelques jours, est-ce qu'il s'enfuirait ?

-Sûrement, s'il n'était pas aussi blessé ! Mais vu son état, je peux vous dire qu'il pourra à peine se lever ! Et encore…

-Il est si mal en point que ça ?

-Oui, regardez par vous même ! Dit Trowa en déplaçant un peu la mini caméra et en la plaçant du côté de quatre.

-Bon, je vais dire à Grane et ses deux acolytes que c'est vous qui avez la charge de cet être, donc, que vous deux qui pourrez l'approcher ! Et aussi, le temps qu'il guérisse, il restera sous votre tente.

-Bien, monsieur ! Dirent Heero et Trowa en même temps.

-Et arrêtez tous les deux de m'appeler monsieur !

-A tes ordres, Wufei !

-Bon, je vais tout de suite prévenir Grane ! Salut et à très bientôt !

L'écran devint noir. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, enregistrant ce que venait de leur dire Wufei. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose de laisser Quatre sous leur tente, et surtout sous leur surveillance. Il savait qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

-On va avoir Grane, Jones et … Commença Trowa

-Je sais ! Coupa Heero en soupirant. Pour ce qui est de cet…

-Je m'en charge, ne t'en fait pas !

Trowa vit Heero faire oui de la tête puis l'aperçut s'approcher du blond. Trowa regarda sa petite frimousse blonde et se dit qu'il était mignon... Il alla au côté de son meilleur ami puis, vit Heero partir du côté de son sac de couchage et se coucher. Trowa, lui, s'allongea au côté du blond, le regarda quelques instants puis s'endormit avec la petite frimousse de Quatre dans la tête.

**Fin du chapitre 4 !**

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! Enfin, pour cette fic…

Duo : Elle est toujours coincé pour une scène ! C'est super marrant de la voir s'énervé après ses frères alors qu'ils ont rien fait !

Dis que c'est des anges et que je suis la méchante vilaine sorcière !

Duo : C'est ça !

Les 4 G.boys : Il tient à mourir jeune, lui !

Duo : Why ?

Les 4 G.boys : A ton avis ?

Duo : Parce que j'ai dis que c'était une "méchante vilaine sorcière" ?

Les 4 G.boys : Oui !

Ecoutez, vous savez, la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe ! Et pis pour infos, Duo, ce sont eux qui venait m'emmerder dans ma chambre alors que j'essayait d'écrire ! Et surtout je m'en prends qu'a mon grand frères qui a effacé beaucoup de chap d'une autre fic mise en ligne, elle aussi !

Duo : T'avais qu'a les mettre sur disquettes !

Je sais, j'ai faie la con ! Mais maintenant, eh ben vu que j'ai mon ordi…

Duo : Ouais, c'est trop cool !

YES ! Surtout que je peu écrire en écoutant de la musique sans me prendre la tête avec mon grand frère !

Enfin, bon, rewiews, pliz ! Dite si vous voulez la suite ou pas !


	5. Retrouver le prince, première priorité! ...

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire,…

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

(C'est bien le copier coller, n'empêche ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Florinoir** Tu as raison, faudrais mettre Jones, enfin plutôt sa tête sur des cures dents! si tu veux, tu peux m'aider! Enfin, bref, merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew qui m'a fait très plaisir. Kiss

**ptite clad:** Tu as raison, Quatre plaît beaucoup à Tro! Et comme je le dis toujours, mon couple fétiche est le 0304! Et pour ce qui est du 0102, je sais pas, enfin, si je sais, mais j'te l'dirais pas! Alors p'têtre bien que oui, ou p'têtre bien que non!

**Note :** Ne vous inquiété pas si ce chapitre par en vrille ! Car je l'ai écris quand j'était au lit… enfin, plutôt chez moi mais pas au lit, puisque j'ai écris ce chapitre :-p Enfin, bref, je vous ai prévenu que si ça dérape un pitit peu, c'est parce que j'étais malade !

Duo : Malade du cerveau ?

Nan, j'ai juste chopé la crève, alors si tu ne la veux pas, ne reste pas trop près de moi !

Duo : Mais faudra bien quelqu'un pour te chouchouter !

Tu te portes volontaire ?

Duo : Nan, j'pensais plutôt à Tro ou Hee-Chan voir même Quachou !

Ta peur d'être contaminer ?

Ouais !

Bon, place à la lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Retrouver le prince, première priorité! Et faire le plan ensuite!

Quand à Duo, il "dormait" toujours sur la grande branche pendant que les soldats fouillaient les environs. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un prêt de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que les sapins et autres arbres vivants dans cette forêt ainsi que des soldats faisant le gai sur certains de ces arbres. C'est pourquoi il se pencha et s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que le général Kurt.

Au rapport, général ! Dit Duo sèchement, mais toujours inquiet pour son frère.

Le général fit son rapport puis partit dès qu'il eut finit, aider ses soldats à chercher Quatre ou tout simplement demander de lui faire un rapport. Cela faisait maintenant un jour qu'ils cherchaient partout et toujours pas de prince. Tous les soldats commencèrent à se démoraliser, en se disant qu'ils ne verraient plus leur jeune prince Quatre. Duo vit Kurt venir vers lui, et comme le jour précédent, dit :

Au rapport, général !

Pour l'instant mon prince, dit Kurt, nous n'avons trouvé aucune piste valable ! Mais certains de nos soldats essayent de retrouver, grâce à leur flaire, les hommes qui ont enlever votre frère.

Très bien, alors tenez moi au courrant s'il y a quelques choses !

Bien, mon prince.

Soudain ils aperçurent un soldats revenir en courrant vers eux.

Mon général ! Dit ce guerrier, le souffle court.

Duo regarda ce jeune soldat qui venait d'interrompre la discussion qu'il avait avec le général, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire vu que le général commençait à lui pomper l'air avec ses "nous ne l'avons pas retrouver, mais nous faisons tout notre possible". Ce général avait beau être le plus ancien et fidèle des soldats de son père, lui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il préférait de loin les jeunes soldats, quelques soient leur grade, qui cherche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une piste.

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Nous… Nous avons retrouvez le prince…

Où ça ! Coupa Duo.

Le lendemain matin, Quatre se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit, fut Trowa, en train de dormir. Il essaya de se relever, mais sans grand succès vu qu'il retombe aussi sec sur le petit lit de fortune en grimaçant de douleur. Il décida de ne pas bouger pour ne pas se faire mal inutilement et attendre le réveil de ses tortionnaires. Quand il vit le sac de couchage d'Heero bouger, il referma vite les yeux et fit semblant de toujours dormir. Il sentit néanmoins Heero s'agenouiller prêt de lui et l'entendit dire à Trowa qu'il sortait au nouvel. Une fois qu'il eut sentit Heero sortit, il réouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir ceux de Trowa.

Salut ! Dit Trowa.

Grrrrr ! Fit Quatre le plus menaçant qu'il put.

Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas du matin !

Nan, c'est pas ça, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me frappe alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Dit-il, en colère.

Calmes-toi, ici tu ne risques rien, enfin tant qu'Heero ou moi sommes prêt de toi !

Et pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?

Eh ben, pour commencer tu n'es pas ligoter !

De toute façon dans l'Etat dans lequel ma mis ton patron, je n'irai pas bien loin !

Oui, je l'admet ! Dit-il, en souriant. Alors le fait que tu es des bandages fait par mes soins !

Quatre regarda son corps et s'aperçut qu'en effet il avait des bandages, qui, soit dit en passant était très bien fait, et se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son regard le lui montrait. Il fit oui de la tête en disant un petit merci puis soudain la toile de la tente se souleva pour faire apparaître Heero, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Quatre regarda les deux jeunes garçons puis les virent se saluer de la tête.

Je vois que ton jeune protéger est réveillé ! Dit Heero, en s'approchant doucement d'eux.

Oui ! Dit Trowa.

A la suite de la discussion qu'il avait commencé à avoir avec le général, Duo et ce dernier avaient été coupé par un jeune soldat disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé le prince Quatre.

Nous avons suivit l'odeur de ses kidnappeurs et cela nous a mené à leur camp. Là bas, nous avons sentit que le prince Quatre y était, mais nous ne l'avons pas vu !

Merci, dit Duo, votre équipe a fait du bon travail et je veillerai à ce que vous soyez récompenser pour ceci !

Merci, votre altesse, mais nous ne pouvons accepter ! Dit ce soldat.

Non, j'insiste ! Vous avez retrouver mon frère et cela mérite une récompense ! Mais il n'est pas l'heure de parler de ceci ! Le plus urgent pour le moment, c'est de récupérer mon frère ! Général, Dit-il en se retournant vers ce dernier, rappelez vos hommes !

Bien, mon prince.

Kurt rugit et on put voir tous les guerriers venir dans leur direction. Une fois tous réunis, Kurt demanda le silence puis dit que Duo allait leur parler.

Ecoutez-moi guerrier ! Dit Duo. Comme certain le sait, nous avons retrouvez mon frère, le prince Quatre ! Si je vous ai réuni maintenant, c'est pour vous demandez de venir avec moi le libérer !

Je parle au nom de tous ms amis ! Dit un des soldats, et nous acceptons de vous aider ! Car ceci est notre devoir en tant que soldat !

Je vous en remercie ! Maintenant, avec le général, je vais préparer un plan pour sortir mon frère de là. Ensuite, il vous le communiquera et vous devrez le suivre à la lettre !

A vos ordre, mon prince ! Dirent tous les soldats.

Certains soldats reprirent leur place sur les branches pour faire le guet, pendant que les autres se reposaient un peu. Quand au général et au prince Duo, ils établir un plan pour sauver son prince pour l'un et son frère pour l'autre.

Après avoir vu que Quatre était réveiller, Heero dit :

Je pense que vous devez être affamé ! C'est pourquoi je vous ai ramené ceci en allant au nouvel !

Merci, Heero !

Quatre regarda le plateau et vit de la viande crue. Il pensa de suite qu'il l'avait pris pour lui et aussi d'autre ingrédients qu'il ne connaissait pas. En effet, Quatre ne connaissait ni le café, ni le jus d'orange, ni le sucre, ni le pain et la confiture qui se trouvaient eux aussi sur le plateau. Trowa dut remarquer la tête qu'il faisait car il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Si, a part que je ne sait pas se que c'est que tout ça ! Répondit-il en lui montant le plateau.

Simple, dit-il en prenant un des aliments du plateau, ça, c'est du café ! Il est reconnaissable a sa couleur sombre.

Quatre le vit en verser dans un bol puis lui montrer se bol qui contenait le liquide noir. Trowa lui proposa de goûter, se qu'il fit puis fit une grimace de dégoût.

Berk ! C'est horrible ton… euh… ah oui, café !

Alors goûte moi ça ! Dit-il en lui tendant un verre remplit de liquide jaune. J'en suis sur que tu va apprécié !

C'est quoi ? Questionna le blond, pas du tout rassurer par la couleur du liquide qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains.

Goûte, et je te le dis après ! Fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Quatre goûta et trouva ce liquide jaunâtre plutôt bon, en tout cas, meilleur que le café que Trowa lui avait fait goûter juste avant. Il lui sourit en disant que c'était 10 fois plus meilleur que son café.

Cela s'appelle du jus d'orange !

Du jus d'orange ? Comment est-il fait ?

Avec des oranges qu'on a pressé pour obtenir se jus délicieux !

C'est si simple et bon !

Ca, Dit-il en tendant du pain et de la confiture dessus, c'est du pain avec de la confiture à la fraise qu'on a mis dessus.

Quatre prit le pain tartiner de confiture et goûta. Il trouva que c'était aussi bon que le… jus d'orange, car comme celui-ci, il avait un goût sucrée. Il décida de manger la tartine que Trowa lui avait fait tellement qu'il trouvait ça bon.

Tu as l'air d'apprécié ça ! Lança Trowa en regardant le jeune blond manger goulûment sa tartine de confiture.

**Fin du chapitre 5 !**

Voilà, un autre chapitre de finit pour cette fic !

Duo : T'as mis le temps !

Je le sais très bien, figure toi, mais j'avais plus d'idée !

Duo : Et maintenant t'en a plein ?

Ouais, j'ai déjà une idée pour la suite !

Duo : C'est ta journée chez toi qui te fait cet effet là ?

Ouais, ça doit être ça !

Duo : Alors tu devrais tomber plus souvent malade !

Et louper les cours ?

Duo : Ah, ouais, c'est vrai ! On trouvera bien un autre moyen !

Bref, une ch'tite rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? Merci d'avance !


	6. Retrouvailles!

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

(C'est bien le copier coller, n'empêche ! )

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

florinoir: C'était très amusant de faire l'histoire du petit dèj! Et ca a l'air d'avoir plus! Moi en tout cas, je trouvais ca adorable et marrant! Et je veux biens de tes cure dents! lol Kisu

crystal d'avalon: Je suis ravie que tu trouve ma fic sympa, pour l'idée, bah, merci aussi, c'est vrai que c'est assez original! Et g suidésolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais moi et le français n faisons pas bon ménage! Kisu

Yumi4: Contente que ma fic te plaise! Pour ne pas trop vous aire laguir, voilà le prochain chap! kiss

alinette: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Ta patience est récompensée puisque voila le chapitre suivant!

**Un pitit résumé :** Duo a retrouvé la trace de son frère grâce à un soldat, demanda à tous ces soldats s'ils voulaient bien l'aider à le libérer. Un soldat répond pour tous les autres qu'ils le feront sans hésité. Quant à Quatre, il a goûté à un petit déjeuner typiquement humain…

Bon, place à la lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles!

Après avoir mangé toute ça tartine de confiture, il répondit enfin à Trowa qui le regardait manger, amuser.

Oui, ton pain et ta confiture à la… euh… Dit Quatre en réfléchissant, à la confiture, c'est délicieux, un vrai régale !

Je m'en suis aperçut que tu aimais ça ! Dit Trowa en lui souriant. Tu en voudras demain matin, à la place de ta viande crue ?

Oui, s'il te plaît !

Bon d'accord, Heero te le ramènera !

Par contre je ne veux pas de ton café ! S'exclama Quatre en essayant de se lever, mais retombant aussitôt en faisant une grimace de douleur.

Ca va ? Demanda Trowa, inquiet.

Mal ! Dit Quatre.

Trowa alla plus près de lui et il put voir Quatre s'accrocher à son pantalon en disant doucement et avec une grimace de douleur, qu'il avait mal. Trowa eut un pincement au cœur en voyant dans quel état était ce jeune garçon pas tout à fait ordinaire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce n'était pas son genre de ressentir ceci pour quelqu'un et encore plus pour un étranger. Il le saisit alors le plus doucement qu'il put, mais fermement tout de même et le coucha dans une position qui lui ferait moins mal. Après quelques minutes, la douleur commençait à s'atténuer.

Ca va un peu mieux ? Demanda Trowa avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Oui… dit Quatre, faiblement et essoufflé, j'ai… j'ai moins… mal !

Maintenant, je vais devoir changer tes bandages et te soigner ! Car j'en doute que tu puisses le faire toi-même !

Trowa vit Quatre faire oui de la tête puis se leva pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Il alla à l'autre bout de la tente puis revint quelques minutes après avec cette dernière en main pour finir par s'agenouiller auprès de Quatre pour pouvoir le soigner.

Où est passé ton ami ? Demanda Quatre qui remarqua seulement qu'Heero n'était plus sous la tente avec eux.

Il est dehors avec notre patron ! Répondit Trowa.

Celui qui m'a mit dans cet état là ? Demanda Quatre, une lueur de colère dans ses belles prunelles qui sont habituellement de couleur océan, mais qui teintait sur le bleu foncé en ce moment.

Oui, mais aussi avec le grand patron ! Celui qui nous a demandé de capturer l'un des tiens !

La discussion se termina ainsi et Trowa défit les boutons d'une chemise appartenant à ce dernier puis souleva délicatement le torse de Quatre pour pouvoir l'enlever. Tous les gestes qu'effectuaient Trowa étaient lents et doux car il ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Quatre. Ce dernier finit par se retrouver torse nu, les bandages le lui recouvrant. Il rougit car c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait torse nu devant quelqu'un qui était autre que son frère ou son servant. Il vit Trowa commencer à dégrafer la bande puis l'enlever entièrement. Il le vit prendre de la pommade et s'en mettre un peu sur les doigts, et non directement sur la blessure.

Pourquoi tu ne mets pas la pommade directement sur ma blessure ? Demanda Quatre qui ne savait plus quoi penser de cet étrange garçon qui lui donnait un sentiment de confiance.

Pour ne pas te faire plus mal ! Répondit Trowa en regardant ce qu'il faisait et non Quatre.

Après que le plan avait finit d'être établit, Duo avait ordonné au général Kurt de rassembler tous les hommes pour bien expliquer le plan mis au point par leur soin. C'est ainsi que Duo se retrouva sur un tronc d'arbre coucher, en train d'expliquer le plan aux hommes de mains de son père.

Avez-vous tous compris ce que nous devons faire ?

Oui, dirent tous les soldats.

Alors, maintenant n'oubliez surtout pas la règle la plus importante, faites attention qu'il n'arrive rien à mon petit frère ou se sera votre fête ! Dit Duo avant de partir en direction du camp où se trouvait son petit frère qui n'avait pas hésiter à se faire capturer pour que lui s'en sorte.

Il courut tout le long, suivit de près par Kurt et ses "gardes personnelles" attitrés. Ils arrivèrent près du camp et y allèrent, mais plus discrètement. Ils arrivèrent près des buissons qui étaient près, tout près des tentes. Une fois derrière, ils aperçurent Heero, Jones et les deux autres en présence d'une autre personne habillée "noblement" qui n'était autre que Wufei.

Mais monsieur, dit Jones, je me suis juste défendu ! C'est ce monstre qui m'a attaqué le premier !

Il a osé touché à mon frère ! Siffla Duo entre ses dents, près à lui sauter dessus.

Calmez-vous, votre altesse, ne vous emportez surtout pas, cela pourrait faire faire blesser votre jeune frère ! Ecoutons plutôt !

Le général soupira de contentement car il avait réussi ç convaincre son prince de ne pas se montrer encore, qu'il fallait attendre un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu le prince Quatre soit blesser, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que l'autre prince se fasse blesser inutilement.

Ceci est faux ! S'exclama Heero, comme je vous l'ai dit, Trowa a pu l'approcher sans se faire blesser !

Pourrais-je voir ce garçon, s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerai voir à quoi il ressemble !

Suivez-moi, c'est par ici ! Dit Heero en passant devant Wufei.

Duo et Kurt virent Heero entrer dans une tente, suivit de Wufei. Là, Duo décida d'agir. Il le dit à Kurt qui accepta et s'élança souplement et doucement vers la tente ou avait disparut quelques temps auparavant Heero et Wufei. Arrivé près de celle-ci, il avança plus doucement, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les trois autres.

Il fit signe à un soldat qui était devant lui, donc derrière les trois hommes et le soldat fit bouger plusieurs branchages. Une fois les trois hommes retourner, il se faufila sous la tente discrètement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entendit des personnes parler et apparemment ces derniers ne l'avaient pas encore vu. Il resta là et observa l'endroit. Il remarqua que son frère était assis sur un lit de fortune, et à côté de lui se tenait Trowa.

Il aperçut Heero qui était un peu en retrait et enfin, il aperçut Wufei, qui lui, était de dos, près de son frère. En fait, il y avait assez de place pour mettre une autre personne devant Quatre pour ne plus le voir du tout. Quatre aperçut son frère, et en voyant dans le regard de son frère de se taire, de ne pas dire qu'il était là, le fit.

Vous allez payer cher de vous en être pris à ce garçon ! Dit Duo d'une voie très menacente, qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Quatre.

Duo ! S'exclama une voix bien connue.

Cette voix se retourna et aperçut et Duo vit enfin le visage de cet Homme.

Wufei ! S'exclama Duo. Mais... que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien savoir à notre sujet !

Et bien, en fait, je dois bien l'avouer, je me lassais de vous !

Tu te lassais de nous !

Pas que je veux vous déranger ! S'exclama Quatre, mais là, on est chez l'ennemi et j'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir rentrer chez moi ! En plus, père doit être inquiet !

Tu as raison Quat-Chan, aller, on y va !

C'est pas que je ne veux pas te suivre grand frère, mais je peux même pas tenir debout, alors marcher…

Est-ce que vous acceptiez qu'Heero et Trowa nous suivent ? Demanda Wufei.

Nan ! Dit Duo.

Oui! Dit Quatre en même temps que son frère dit nan.

Et pourquoi ils nous suivraient d'abord ? Demanda Duo, la voix coléreuse.

Parce qu'ils m'ont aidé quand je me suis fais taper dessus ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont soignés !

Ah ! Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas ! Bon, alors tout le monde vient !

Trowa, peux-tu prendre Quatre ? Demanda Wufei.

Oui ! Accepta ce dernier.

**Fin chapitre 6 !**

Encore un chapitre de finit ! C'est trop cool !


	7. Retour des princes

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

(C'est bien le copier coller, n'empêche ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

crystal d'avalon: Contente que mon chapitre précédent t'es plu! Pour savoir comment ça ce fait que Wu connait Duo, et ben, lis ce chapitre et tu auras une pitite part des révélation, car ce n'ets pas finit! voilà donc la suite tant attendu! Kisu

**Yumi4:** Voilà donc l site que tu attendais avec impatience en espérent qu'elle te plaise! Kisu.

Florinoir: j'avoue que ca c'est vite passer pour ce coup si, mais ne t'en fait pas, va y avoir du sport! lol. Enfin, je veux dire de l'action! Pour savoir ce que tu veux savoir, faudra que tu attenes encore un pitit peu (c'est à dire le prochain chapitre, je pense!) Kisu

**Yami Shino:** Euh... Et ben en fait, je pense que t comprendra mieux en lisant ce chap, sinon, ben, je sais pas e que je pourrais faire pour toi! Kisu

**Pitit résumé : **Duo retrouve la trace de son frère et apprend qu'il a été blessé par Jones. Il retrouve la tente dans laquelle il est "retenu prisonnier". Là, il va faire un rencontre forte intéressante.

Chapitre 7 : Retour des prince.

Trowa prit Quatre dans ces bras, comme Wufei le lui avait demandé puis suivit le natté,

Wufei et son meilleur ami. Une fois dehors, Trowa, Heero et Wufei furent surpris de voir Jones et ces deux acolytes attacher.

Prince Duo ! Cria le général en courrant vers ce dernier.

Ne vous en fait pas, je vais bien ! Dit Duo en souriant.

Le général regarda son prince puis aperçut les autres personnes se trouvant derrière son prince. Là, il fut étonner de LE revoir, lui avec qui il avait passé plusieurs nuits avant qu'il ne les quitte pour "découvrir le monde". Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laisser seul, sans nouvel. Ensuite, il détailla Heero puis s'aperçut du second prince, dans les bras de Trowa.

Prince Quatre ! Dit Kurt. Comment allez-vous ?

Je vais bien, ne vous en fait pas général Kurt ! En tout cas, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir !

Le général s'inclina puis sous l'ordre de Duo, rassembla ses hommes pour partir, ou plutôt rentrer chez eux. Une fois tous les êtres réunis, ils prirent le chemin de la cité où vivaient Quatre, Duo, le général et ses hommes. Ils arrivèrent près de la grande porte menant à la cité, puis attendirent que cette dernière s'ouvre. Une fois fait, ils allèrent directement vers la salle du trône ou devait certainement ce trouver le roi, mort d'inquiétude pour ces deux enfants. Ils attendirent devant la porte après avoir dit au soldat qui était là, de les annoncer.

Mon roi, dit ce soldat, les princes Duo et Quatre sont de retour !

Fait les entrer ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux de voir que ces enfants étaient enfants de retour, et vivant.

Le général, suivit de Duo, Heero, Wufei et Trowa qui portait toujours Quatre, entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Le général s'inclina devant son roi puis dit :

Comme promis je vous ramène votre fils, le prince Duo vivant, ainsi que votre autre fils, le prince Quatre qui est lui aussi vivant !

Mes enfants ! Dit le roi en se levant de son trône et allant vers ces derniers. Quatre, mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Rien de bien grave, mon père ! Répondit ce dernier.

Qui t'as fait ça ?

Le patron de ces deux jeunes garçons ! Répondit Duo, la voix coléreuse.

Et ou est-il ?

Dans les cachots, votre majesté ! Répondit Kurt.

Très bien, mais je veux que ces deux jeunes garçons soient eux aussi enfermé !

Non ! Dit Quatre.

Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

Ce sont eux qui m'ont soigné ! Tu leur dois beaucoup !

Oui, tu as raison, même s'ils t'ont capturé, ils ont pris soin de toi ! Dit le roi, le regard tendre.

C'est parce que je le leur ai demandé, mon roi ! Dit Wufei.

Wufei ! S'exclama le roi, surpris de revoir ce dernier ici. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu voulais découvrir le monde Humain !

En effet, mon roi, mais je me suis vite aperçut que mon monde et mes amis me manquaient !

Vas-tu rester parmis nous ou retourner dans ce monde de brute ?

Si vous m'en donnez la permission, je préfère revenir auprès des miens, et vous servir comme avant !

J'accepte avec plaisir, Wufei ! Bon retour parmis les tiens, mon ami !

Merci, mon roi !

Et vous deux ! Dit le roi en regardant Heero et Trowa, voulez-vous rester auprès de nous, ou retourner parmis les vôtres ?

Pour ma part, Dit Trowa en regardant Quatre, je n'ai rien qui me retiennent dans mon "monde" ! Alors je veux bien rester avec vous, même si je suis différent !

Alors sois le bienvenu parmis nous…

Trowa Barton ! Dit-il en inclinant la tête.

Puis-je t'appeler Trowa ?

Bien sur, votre altesse !

Bien, et toi, jeune homme, que comptes-tu faire ?

Je ne sais ! J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir !

Alors, réfléchis y et donne-moi ta réponse dès que tu seras sur !

Bien, votre majesté !

Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Heero Yuy ! Mais appelez-moi Heero !

Très bien, Heero ! En tout cas, je vous suis reconnaissant et je vous remercie tous les deux d'avoir pris soin de mon fils Quatre ! Pour cette raison, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, je vous le donnerais !

Merci ! Dirent Trowa et Heero en même temps.

Maintenant, vous pouvez vous retirez ! Vous devez être épuiser ! Trowa, cela ne vous dérange pas d'emmenez mon fils Quatre dans ça chambre ?

Bien sur que non, votre altesse ! Répondit Trowa, trop heureux de pouvoir garder encore un peu Quatre contre lui.

Merci ! Votre chambre sera à côté de celle de mon fils ! Dit-il à Trowa. Duo, je te laisses t'occuper de montrer la chambre à Heero !

Bien, père !

Sur ce, Duo, suivit de Trowa, et Heero sortirent de la salle du trône. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un embranchement. Là, Duo et Heero prirent celui de droite et Trowa prit celui de gauche, après que Quatre le lui ai dit. En effet, les prince avait chacun une partit du palais pour eux seul. Cela leur permettait d'être autonome, d'acquérir un certain pouvoir. Et surtout, pour pouvoir, après, reprendre le royaume. Quand au roi, il dit :

Wufei, je suppose que tu préfèreras retrouver ta maison ?

Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir y retourner, si elle est vide !

Elle y est ! J'y ai veillé !

Merci, mon roi !

Wufei sortit suivit du général. Une fois sortit de la salle du trône et du palais, Kurt regarda Wufei et se dit qu'il n'avait pas changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… cela faisait si longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de l'avoir laisser seul, un beau matin, sans une lettre expliquant son départ. Le plus dur fut quand il appris de la bouche du roi qu'il avait décider d'aller voir un autre monde que le leur. Il lui dit, malgré cette rancœur :

Je suis heureux de te revoir, Wufei !

Pas autant que moi ! S'exclama ce dernier, une lueur triste dans son regard.

En effet, ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir abandonner son amant un beau matin sans lui avoir expliquer qu'il voulait voir de ces propres yeux le monde des Hommes. Un monde qui n'avait absolument rien à envier au leur. Mais il espérait tout de même que ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas trop, et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas refait sa vie depuis car il l'aimait toujours autant.

Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné ces derniers mois ! Dit Kurt, tristement, et le regard blessé. Tu m'as laissé sans nouvel de toi ! Même pas un petit mot pour me dire que tu allais bien, ou tout simplement pour m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis réveiller seul dans mon lit, sans toi ! A ce moment là, je me suis dis que tu ne voulais plus de moi et que tu n'étais partis à cause de ça ! Mais par la suite j'ai appris par le roi que tu étais partis "découvrir" le monde des Hommes ! Ca, ça été l'hécatombe ! Là, je me suis sentit abandonner par le seul homme que j'aimais ! Car oui, je t'aimais plus que tout au monde ! Et si les deux princes n'avaient pas été là pour m'aider, tu ne m'aurais plus en face de toi ! Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Wufei resta stupéfait devant la déclaration de son amant. Il avait, par le seul fait d'être partit sans le lui avoir dit, faillit tuer celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Son amant avait faillit mourir et par ça seul faute, rien que parce qu'il voulait découvrir l'Homme et son monde. Mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il avait le droit de l'appeler encore son amant ? Ou devait-il maintenant l'appeler par son prénom et rester juste de bons amis ? Ca Wufei ne le savait pas et avait peur de savoir ce qui restait entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête seulement à de bons amis, nan, Wufei voulait faire de Kurt celui qui partagerait le reste de sa vie avec lui… Mais lui serait-il d'accord ?

**Fin du chapitre 7 !**

Voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé en un rien de temps !

Duo : Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

Ben, peut-être parce que je vais devoir bientôt faire que de réviser pour mon BEP et que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire !

Duo : Ah, ça c'est bien, tu as décider de réviser !

Oui, mais je ne compte pas laisser mes fics de côté ! J'écrirais mais moins !

Duo : Tu as quand même intérêt d'écrire un peu pour ne pas perdre la main !

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je ne perdrais jamais la main !

Bref, une pitite rewiews pour me dire si j'écris la suite et si elle vous branche toujours ? Mici d'avance !


	8. Retour à la normal pour certain et nouve

**Auteur **: Miss AngelLove

**Source **: Gundam Wing

**Mail **: : Yaoi, barbares, mercenaire, …

**Couple **: Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Vous le verrez en lisant cette fic ! -p Mais pour toute pitite infos, j'suis une grande fan du 0304 ! Enfin, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas eux… A vous de le découvrir en lisant la fic ! Je sais, je suis sadique ! -p

Disclaimer : Eh ben, comme on le voit dans toutes les fics, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (snif). 

Duo : Et heureusement soit dit entre nous !

Miss AngelLove : Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Duo : Tout d'abord… T'es chiante, ennuyante… et je me tais ou je me fais trucider par une certaine fanficeuse !

Miss AngelLove : T'as intérêt et c'est faux, j'suis toute gentille tout plein !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ça…

Miss AngelLove : Duo...

Duo: Mais nan, j'plaisantais t'es n'un petit nange tout bô tout propre !

Miss AngelLove : T'en fais trop là !

Duo : bon, d'acodac je me tais !

(C'est bien le copier coller, n'empêche ! )

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

(dsl... mais g refais se chapitre... l'ancien ne me convenait pas... donc... la réponse au rewiew ne sont pas dans se chapitre, mais dans le prochain, promis)

**Pitite note :** Alors… ben j'ai décidé de ragrandir un peu se chapitre car je ne le trouvais pas assez grand ! Et pis, il ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, donc je l'ai arrangé !

**Pitit résumé : **Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Duo, Wufei et le général Kurt sont de retour au palais des Hommes/Animaux et se présentent devant le roi. Ce dernier est heureux de revoir ses enfants et surpris en voyant Wufei qui était parti de ce royaume pour découvrir le monde humain. Et la déclaration magnifique qu'a fait Kurt à Wu…

Chapitre 8 : Retour à la normal pour certain et nouveau départ pour d'autre.

Wufei regarda le général qui était devant lui les larmes inondant le visage de ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas voir son amant dans cet état habituellement, et là, il se sentait coupable car c'était à cause de lui cette fois-ci. Il s'avança vers ce dernier et le prit dans ses bras, comme autrefois, quand il le consolait.

"Comme ça m'a manqué… Je l'aime toujours et je dois le lui dire, quitte à ce que lui ne m'aime plus…" Pensa Wufei.

-Kurt ?

-Mm ?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important !

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier, de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Je… Ces années passées loin de toi m'ont fait énormément réfléchir… Je t'aime toujours Kurt ! Oh oui, je t'aime plus que tout au monde !

-Wu… Moi aussi je t'aime toujours ! Si tu pouvais savoir comme tu m'as manqué ! Je n'ai pas passé une seule journée sans me dire que même si tu m'avais laissé, mon cœur t'appartenait toujours !

-Kurt…

Kurt le coupa en l'embrassant passionnément. Wufei fut surpris de voir Kurt prendre les devants alors qu'avant… Il en fut très heureux et lui rendit son baiser.

Quant à Duo, il avait parcourut plusieurs couloirs, suivit d'Heero et venait de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois avec des roses sculptées dessus. Il ouvrit la porte entra puis laissa entrer ensuite Heero.

-Voilà ta chambre ! Dit Duo à Heero. J'espère qu'elle te plaît !

-Hn. Répondit simplement Heero.

-Bon, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, ma chambre est la dernière au bout du couloir ! Maintenant je vais te laisser et aller me reposer ! Au fait, le dîner est à 19h00, je viendrais te chercher. Aller, à toute ! Dit Duo en sortant de la chambre.

Duo entra dans sa chambre de couleur améthyste. Dans cette pièce, il y avait une armoire faite en bois, un lit à baldaquin et un bureau. En face de la porte d'entrer se trouvait une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin.

Duo alla s'allonger sur le lit qui se trouvait à droite de la porte-fenêtre, près du bureau. Quant à l'armoire, elle se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée, à gauche de cette dernière. Duo ferma les yeux et la fatigue de ses jours de recherche aidant, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Quant à Quatre, il était dans les bras de Trowa et lui indiquait le chemin à prendre pour aller à la chambre du blond. Ce dernier se sentait bien dans les bras de Trowa, il ne voulait en aucun cas les quitter, mais il savait qu'il le devait, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Il se souvînt qu'il devait aussi montrer la chambre destinée à ce dernier, jusqu'à ce qu'une maison lui soit construite.

"Dès qu'elle sera construite il quittera le château et… Je ne le verrais presque plus…" Pensa Quatre.

-Arrêtes-toi là s'il te plaît ! Dit poliment Quatre, devant une porte en bois avec des animaux graver dessus.

-Qu'y a t'il ? Demanda Trowa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Ben je dois te montrer ta chambre aussi ! A moins que tu préfères dormir dehors ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire.

"Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être l'habitude de dormir à la belle étoile ou sous une tente… Mais puisque j'ai l'opportunité de pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit, je ne vais pas refuser…" Pensa Trowa.

-Ah ! Ben non, même si j'ai l'habitude de dormir dehors, je ne refuserais pas d'avoir enfin une vraie chambre !

"Tu as l'habitude de dormir dehors… mais… tu n'as donc jamais dormi dans un vrai lit ! Le pauvre…" Pensa Quatre, triste pour ce dernier.

-C'est cette porte là ! Dit-il en montrant la dite porte.

-Okay, j'irais voir après t'avoir déposé dans ta chambre !

"Non, je veux rester encore un peu dans tes bras. Je m'y sens si bien et en sécurité. Et je veux voir s'il elle tu plaît…" Pensa Quatre.

-On peut y aller maintenant vu qu'on est juste devant !

-Mais tu dois te reposer !

-Moui, c'est vrai, Dit Quatre, triste.

Trowa, voyant l'air triste sur le visage de ce dernier, décida de voir sa nouvelle chambre avec lui et l'emmènerait ensuite dans sa propre chambre. Cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes et le jeune blond voulait absolument voir la chambre avec lui alors pourquoi lui refuserait-il ça ?

Trowa ouvrit la porte au grand étonnement de Quatre qui croyait aller directement dans sa chambre. Ils y entrèrent et Trowa fut surpris de voir que sa chambre était vaste et très claire. En face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur du bitume, puis de l'herbe verte. A la gauche de la porte-fenêtre, il y avait un lit à baldaquin.

Sur la droite, encastrée dans le mur se trouvait une armoire en bois vernis. A côté de cette armoire, il y avait une porte qui menait à la salle d'eau. En face de cette porte, il y avait un bureau lui aussi en bois.

"Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre aussi belle… et… elle est pour moi…" Pensa Trowa.

-J'espère qu'elle te plaît ! Dit Quatre au bout d'un moment.

-Elle est parfaite ! Répondit Trowa, toujours subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Je n'ai jamais vu, ni dormi dans une chambre aussi belle !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Quatre, étonné.

"Ah oui, il a dit tout à l'heure que le plus souvent, il dormait sous une tente ou à la belle étoile" Pensa Quatre.

-Oui, nous dormions souvent sous les tentes, Heero et moi ! Ou à la belle étoile…

-Maintenant c'est fini, Dit Quatre, sur un ton doux, tant que tu resteras parmi nous, tu auras une chambre aussi belle que celle-là ! Et puis je suis content qu'elle te plaise !

-Mmm ?

-C'est Duo, le général Kurt, quelques ouvriers et moi qui l'avons fait !

-Quoi ? S'étonna Trowa que deux princes et un général fabriquent une chambre.

-Ben voui ! En fait, elle a été construite un peu après le départ de Wu ! Normalement, nous devions, Duo et moi, juste regarder, mais vu que Kurt n'allait pas bien, nous avons décidé, Duo et moi d'aider à construire en espérant qu'il se change les esprits !

-Et ca a marché ?

-Oui, quand il était avec nous, il riait souvent et oubliait le fait que Wu l'ait abandonné un beau matin pour découvrir votre monde !

-Bon, je vais maintenant te conduire à ta chambre ! Tu dois te reposer !

-Oki ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire heureux.

Trowa sortit de la chambre, demanda à Quatre s'il pouvait fermer le porte, ce que ce dernier fit de suite et suivit une fois de plus les indications de Quatre pour aller à la chambre de ce dernier qui était tout contre celle de Trowa.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit une chambre aux couleurs encore plus claire que la sienne, mais les affaires étaient placées à la même place que dans sa chambre à lui. Trowa s'avança dans la pièce et posa Quatre délicatement sur le lit.

-Merci Trowa ! Dit Quatre avec un sourire tendre et sincère.

-Pas de quoi ! Répondit ce dernier. Au fait, vu que je vais vivre avec vous, je devrais vous appeler prince, toi et ton frère ?

-Non, tu m'as aidé et soigné ! Tu as fais beaucoup pour moi, et je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant, d'ailleurs !

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Dit Trowa, avec un petit sourire. Et puis, ça m'a fait très plaisir de t'aider, de te soigner…

Quatre rougit sous la dernière phrase de Trowa. Lui aussi était heureux d'avoir été aidé par une personne aussi gentille et douce que lui. Il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier et lui deviendraient de bons amis...

-Non, je n'aime pas que mes amis m'appellent par mon titre de noblesse !

-Tu veux dire que… que tu me considères comme un ami ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi, pas toi ? Demanda Quatre, avec tristesse.

-Si, mais j'avais cru que comme j'étais humain et toi…

-Moi mi-animal qu'on ne serait pas ami ?

-Oui ! Dit Trowa en baissant la tête, honteux.

-Tu sais, le fait que tu sois un humain, ne me gêne pas ! Tu m'as sauvé de ton patron ! Et ça, je t'en remercie encore une fois ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'ici, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les humains… mais je m'en fiche des autres ! Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, mais moi, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je veux qu'on devienne ami !

"Voir même plus !" Pensa Quatre.

-Moi aussi, j'ai envie de devenir ton ami !

-Alors, commence par m'appeler Quatre ! Dit Quatre en lui souriant toujours.

-D'accord Quatre, et toi, tu m'appelleras aussi par mon prénom !

-Oki d'oki ! Répondit Quatre. Pas de monsieur ou prince… Dis, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à l'heure de dîner ?

-C'est à qu'elle heure ? Demanda Trowa.

-C'est à 19 heures !

-Bon, il nous reste deux heures devant nous pour discuter, alors !

-Tu veux bien me raconter ton enfance ?

"Il… Il veut que je lui raconte mon enfance ! Ce n'est pas que je veuille pas, mais… c'est si douloureux ! Mais en y repensant bien, Heero m'a dit que d'en parler aux autres, enfin, pas à n'importe qui… à quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance… cela m'aiderait à diminuer cette peine que j'ai depuis si longtemps… Bon, aller, lance-toi à l'eau et raconte lui !" Pensa Trowa.

C'est ainsi que Trowa commença à raconter qu'il avait perdu ses parents et sa sœur très jeune, qu'il a été recueilli par des mercenaires, que ceux-ci n'avaient pas hésité à abuser de lui.

Quatre fut étonné, estomaqué d'entendre que des gens avaient osé touché Trowa et nota dans un coin de sa tête d'aller dire un petit bonjour à ces personnes. Mais surtout, il fut triste en sentant la peine que ressentait Trowa et décida de l'aider à surmonter tout cela… Il ne voulait qu'il continue à vivre seul dans ce passé si sombre… Il l'aiderait de toute son âme…

Quant à Heero, une fois que Duo l'eût laissé seul, il alla ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et regarda ce qu'il y avait dehors. Il ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir s'il resterait ici auprès de Trowa ou si il rentrait dans son monde où personne ne l'attendait.

A part de l'herbe et beaucoup d'arbres, il n'y avait rien d'autre, en dehors de sa chambre.

Enfin, en regardant un peu plus en détail, il vit une fontaine magnifique. Ce coin serait bien pour lui permettre de réfléchir au choix qu'on lui imposait. En effet, au milieu de ce champ d'herbe, il y avait une statue, où était sculpté une magnifique jeune femme.

Heero s'en approcha et la contempla jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, tout en réfléchissant à son dilemme. Il s'était assis sur le rebord de cette fontaine pour pouvoir la contempler sans rester debout et se fatiguer inutilement.

-Elle est belle cette fontaine, nan ? Demanda une voix douce.

Heero sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir Duo, qui regardait tristement la fontaine, enfin, plus précisément, la jeune femme.

-Oui, Répondit Heero en remportant son regard sur la statue, elle est très belle cette jeune femme ! Elle a vécu ici ?

-Oui, cette jeune femme a vécu ici, il y a 16 ans !

-Elle ne vit plus ici ? Demanda Heero, intrigué.

-Non, Répondit simplement Duo.

**Fin du chapitre 8 !**

Enfin ce chapitre voit le jour !

Duo : T'en as mis du temps pour le faire !

Pas ma faute, mais j'ai passé mon bep et j'attendais les résultats ! Et je suis fier de t'annoncer que je l'ai eu !

Duo : Mais à quand la fête ?

Euh… ben quand vous êtes libre, mes chers amis !

Bon, finit le charabia, et laissez-moi une chtite rewiew !


End file.
